Saturday Morning Detention
by Lotr030201
Summary: Marty has to do Saturday morning detention with six other people: Emmaline Hudson, the cheerleader, Leslie Marquez, the escape-artist, Josephine Shelton, the nerd, Erik Anderson, the singer, Anthony Judd, the thespian and the mouth, and Nelson Hall, the writer. And what's Marty? Marty's just the guitar player. Sorta AU. R&R! Some powerful language inside as well. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Back to the Future/Breakfast Club Crossover

A/N: There are some similarities to the movie _The Breakfast Club_ but I hope there aren't too many. Hopefully the few characters you recognize aren't OOC.

Summary: Marty has to do Saturday morning detention with six other people: Emmaline Hudson, the cheerleader, Leslie Marquez, the escape-artist, Josephine Shelton, the nerd, Erik Anderson, the singer, Anthony Judd, the thespian and the mouth, and Nelson Hall, the writer. And what's Marty? Marty's just the guitar player, and known around as the loser of the school. According to Mr. Strickland, he won't amount to a thing. Sorta AU.

Beginning Quote from the movie (had to use it): "...And these children that you spit on as they try to change their worlds are immune to your consultations. They're quite aware of what they're going through..."

Chapter One

Marty's car stopped outside of Hill Valley High School.

"So, Marty, is this the last time you're doing this?" his brother asked.

"Yes." Marty looked down at his feet.

"Get going. If you don't, Mom's gonna throw a fit because this is her car."

"I know." Marty gathered his things, and got out of the car and walked up to the school. He took in a deep breath. "Shit."

Another car pulled up as he walked into the school. Inside the car sat a young girl at the age of 17. She had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Emmaline, remember what I told you. Behave, and this'll be your last one. Understand?" her mother said. Emmaline sighed.

"Yes ma'am."

"Go on. Have a good day."

Emmaline got out of the car. "I'm gonna try." She gave her mother a soft smile. Another car drove up. In this one was another young girl.

"Now listen, Josephine." Said the father to his young 16 year old brunette daughter. "Any funny business, you know what's gonna happen. Right?"

"Yes, I know." Josephine grabbed her brown paper sack and got out of the car. A boy with blonde hair and brown eyes walked in front of the car.

"Hey, kid, watch where you're going!" Josephine's father yelled. Anthony Judd glared at the older man.

"Hey, shut up man!" he snapped, and ran into the building. A young Hispanic girl with dark hair ran across the road after looking both ways, and then looked around before she entered the high school. Leslie Marquez looked over her shoulder, and then went down a corridor.

The last two to enter were two young boys, Erik Anderson and Nelson Hall. Nelson was a freshman at Hill Valley, only 15 years old. He had red hair and brown eyes. The older boy, 18 year old Erik Anderson, had slicked back blonde hair and hazel eyes.

The seven teenagers who never knew or even seen one another moved in a small pack. Emmaline looked at Marty, who looked away. The six walked into the cafeteria and then sat at seven separate tables, not speaking to one another. Marty got something out and began doodling, Emmaline started mouthing her cheer parts and mimicking them with her arms, Leslie looked under the table and squealed quietly when her finger accidentally touched a piece of old gum, Anthony began to read his lines, Nelson took out a pencil and a pad and began writing, Josephine took out a thick book and began to read, and Erik started to hum, disrupting the awkward silence in the air. The door opened and Mr. Strickland walked in. He took up Marty's paper and looked at it. Marty's eyes widened.

"What is this?"

"...um...well..." Marty began to turn red.

"McFly." Strickland gave him a hard and stern look. Marty gulped and whispered something. "What was that?"

"You, sir..."

Strickland tore up the paper. "You just got yourself another detention mister."

Marty's head slammed on the table. _Shit_. Strickland handed out some sheets of paper, and pencils. "I want all seven of you to write a full page essay, front and back, on why you're here, why you think you're here, and who you really are. Put your things up, people, get to work! You have until four o'clock this afternoon." he told them. Everyone else stopped doing what they were doing, and put their things up. Anthony rolled his eyes in the process. "Any funny business and I'm coming in. This door stays open. Both of them." He looked at all of them, and left.

"This is some stupid shit." Anthony threw his paper on the ground, but it only fluttered to the ground and it wasn't what he was expecting. "I'm not fucking doing it."

"You have to." Josephine told him. "It's a rule."

"Who gives a damn about rules? Rules were meant to be broken."

Josephine rolled her eyes and started on her paper. "Whatever. Not in my house."

"What is it like in your house? What? Is it "Yes mommy, I'll do anything for you. I'm such a big suck up and I have no friends and I have no life.""

"Go to hell!" Josephine turned red. Leslie shifted in her seat, and placed a small little strand of pink bubblegum on Nelson's back. Marty watched and he made a disgusted face.

"Yuck." He muttered. Nelson looked around frantically and tried to get the gum off. His mouth opened and this high pitched exclaim of disgust escaped from his mouth. Marty's eyebrows rose up in surprise. "I have never heard a guy squeal that loud before. Well, except that one time when my brother got hit in the balls."

Emmaline looked at him. "You hit your brother in the balls?"

"No. No, no, no. You see, I was playing with a bottle and I shook it too hard and the cap came off and hit him in his balls, simple as that."

"Oh." Emmaline looked away and at her paper. The doors slammed open, and Strickland walked in.

"What's going on?" he demanded. Nelson motioned to his back and at the gum. Strickland rolled his eyes and scraped it off. "Stop being a pussy."

Marty watched the scene and then he got started on his paper. _Well,_ he thought, _this is gonna be a long day_.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_9:30 A.M._

Marty's head drooped onto the table. Leslie watched him closely. Marty jerked up and saw Leslie looking at him. He slowly went under the table. Leslie looked away and Marty slowly crawled back up. Nelson had moved and sat in the corner, that way he didn't get any gum back on him. Anthony sighed, and began wandering around the room. Josephine's head hit the table with a soft bang. Marty looked at her, and cocked an eyebrow. Erik puffed up his face and almost fell out of his seat. Emmaline gave off a soft snore, signaling she was asleep.

"And she snores..." Anthony mumbled. He walked around and walked over to Marty.

"Hey, McDonald."

"It's McFly." Marty snapped. His head nodded again, and he fell asleep. Anthony shrugged.

"Whatever." He said, and left the room.

_11:00 A.M._

Everyone seemed to be or looked asleep. Strickland walked in.

"Wake up!" he demanded. No one moved. "I said up!" he walked over to Marty and shook him awake. Marty looked around in a daze. Everyone else began to move (besides Anthony who was out of the room and Strickland was too blind to notice). Strickland went around waking everyone up. "Where's Judd?"

"I don't know, sir. We've all been sleeping for the past hour and a half." Nelson said. Marty looked at him. _Damn, his voice is high period. Not just his squeal_.

"Sir..." Marty spoke up. "I'd check in the hall."

"Shut up, McFly."

"Yes sir."

_11:15 A.M._

"Sit down." Strickland shoved Anthony down in a seat.

"Eat my ass." Anthony muttered. Marty hid a laugh. Leslie's eyes widened.

"Oh Lord." Josephine muttered. Nelson and Erik looked at each other. Emmaline looked down.

"What did you say?" Strickland looked at him, his eyes piercing.

"Eat. My. Ass." Anthony repeated louder.

"That's another Saturday right there."

"B-O-O-H-O-O."

"That's another one right there! You through?"

"No."

"I'm doing everyone in this town a favor!"

"So?"

"There's another one right there!"

"I'm crushed."

"There's another! You want another one?"

"Yes."

"There you go! You got one more! If you don't watch out, I'll have you for the rest of your goddamned life!"

"What's to say? I'm thrilled! Ecstatic." Anthony rolled his eyes.

"Stop!" Josephine yelled at Anthony. "Cut it out!"

Anthony rolled his eyes. Strickland looked at them.

"You've got thirty minutes for lunch."

"Uh, sir..." Marty raised his hand hesitantly.

"What?"

"Can we go get something to do drink? I forgot to get a Pepsi before I left."

_Later_

Two of the seven teens were chosen to go and get some drinks. Marty and Emmaline.

"So..." Marty started. "What...uh...what do you drink?" he asked. Emmaline shrugged.

"Anything."

Marty stopped in his tracks. "_Anything_?"

"Well, not just _anything_. But I'll drink alcohol."

"Oh. What kind?"

"Tequila, wine, beer... Oh! Have you ever tried an orange-strawberry margarita?"

"No...can't say I have. I don't drink."

"Oh. Well, it's one of my many concoctions. People seem to enjoy it."

"Okay."

Emmaline looked back, finally realizing Marty wasn't behind her. "You coming?"

"Uh...yeah." his voice cracked.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

_Later_

Everyone was eating their lunch in silence. The majority of the people had Cokes, and Marty was the only one with a Pepsi. Anthony didn't eat anything, just watched everyone with a glum look on his face.

"Strickland's a dick." He muttered. Marty looked at him.

"I know. What's he told you?"

"What do you mean, McDonald?"

"It's McFly, and he says I'm going to be worthless, I'm not going to do anything with my life, and I'm a slacker, and etcetera, etcetera."

"He tells me that too." Leslie muttered.

"He says it to everyone." Nelson muttered, and then took a bite of his food. Marty looked at him.

"What are you eating?"

"Um... Chicken sandwich, some water, and...and some, uh, some soup."

"Soup? Really?" Anthony rolled his eyes.

"Vegetable. Really."

"What's with your voice?" Erik asked.

"Um... guys...maybe you should leave Neil—" Marty started. Nelson cut him off.

"Nelson."

"Sorry, Nelson. Maybe you should leave him alone."

"There's nothing wrong with my voice." Nelson snapped. "I was born this way."

"What are you? Gay?" Anthony snapped. Nelson opened his mouth.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Marty snapped. Nelson nodded his head, gathered his things, and then sat next to Marty.

"Thanks." He muttered. Marty nodded.

"Not a problem. Don't listen to him. He's just an idiot."

"Hey! Hey! You shut up." Anthony snapped. He got up, and looked Marty straight in the eyes. "You don't know anything about me; you don't know what I'm like, so why don't you just lay _off_, McFly."

Marty's eyes narrowed for a minute, and then he looked down. Anthony continued.

"You wouldn't try anything anyway, since you're such a chicken."

Marty immediately stopped what he was doing. "What did you just call me?"

"Chicken! Chicken McFly! Chicken McFly!"

Marty's jaw locked. He stood up slowly, and then punched Anthony in the face. He leaped over the table, and then the two began to fight some more. Anthony brought him down to the ground, and held his arms behind his back. He pulled out a switchblade, and held it out for Marty to see.

"Don't. Piss. Me. Off."

"Don't. Call. Me. Chicken." Marty tossed Anthony off of him, and stood up. Anthony closed his blade and sat down. "No one _ever _calls me chicken, you got that?"

Anthony rolls his eyes and sits down. "So sorry." Marty shook his head and sat down.

"Dick." He muttered.

_After Lunch_

They all sat around, bored. Marty twirled the pencil in his hand, Anthony made some weird noises, Leslie looked at everyone, Josephine was reading, Erik was singing something softly, Nelson had a pad out and was writing, and Emmaline was trying to remember her cheerleading bit.

"Hey, Marty..." Nelson said softly. "What can you do?"

"What do you mean?" Marty cocked an eyebrow.

"Like...what's your talent?"

"Oh, well, I play the guitar. And I sing."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Well, I mean, I'm in a band. We call ourselves The PinHeads."

"The PinHeads?"

"Yeah."

"You lead? Like...lead singer?"

"Yeah."

Nelson smiled faintly. "Awesome."

Marty nodded. "Guess so."

They sat there for a while before Anthony got up and left.

"Where's he going?" Leslie asked.

"Going to drop dead I hope." Josephine muttered.


End file.
